Dr Fleagood
Dr Phineas Fleagood is The Hospital's veterinarian. Description Dr Fleagood works as a veterinarian. He appears, to greyzoners, at least, as an orange flea hand puppet with four arms, antennae and a Pacman-like mouth. In this form, he appears to be operated by a a pale, lanky, middle-aged man, dressed like any ordinary doctor, with thick-rimmed glasses and thinning, grey-black hair, bearing a wide smile and crooked teeth and standing as stiff as a statue. The "human" is actually the real puppet, Fleagood being the one who controls it. When separated, the human body is motionless as a corpse. In The Hospital, Fleagood manifests as a squeaky chew toy rather than a puppet. In Fleagood's perception of the grey zone, "everything is dogs". He not only gives medical treatments to dogs, but feeds on them, and often makes remarks on how delicious they look. He uses an over-sized syringe to extract large amounts of blood from animals and inject it directly into his mouth. He also runs a clinic that is capable of manifesting itself in the grey zone. To greyzoners, the clinic's sign reads "DQCT0R FLEAGO D'S DISCNT VETERINARY bring the wh0le family!" It appears to be located in the middle of nowhere outside of a city. Since he doesn't have perfect knowledge about the grey inhabitants, his facility crudely tries to imitate a normal one. There are many decorations with animals from popular cartoons that are slightly off-model and/or colored incorrectly. On the posters, Fleagood appears to give medical attention to the animals and under every one of these murals are the words "He did it again!" in flowery, purple cursive. In his story, we follow a protagonist who owns a black terrier named Toto. She knew the dog for ten years and it helped her to get through her harsh life. One day when she got home, the dog was laying on the floor, sick. She desperately searched for a cheap vet, and found Fleagood's services. After bringing Toto to Fleagood, the doctor used a syringe to take its blood and spray it into his mouth. This enraged the protagonist and she confronted him, pulling him off of the arm of his human puppet, after which she learned the truth about the doctor. When she got out the building, she realized that she had never owned a dog before that day. In truth, the memories of Toto were fake, and he actually was first found by the protagonist when she found him laying in her apartment, sick. His true nature remains unknown. Because the concept of babies has merged with the concept of pets in The Hospital, Fleagood, like Gynnie, cannot distinguish between the two, and thus believes that he is is charge of pediatrics and maternity. He also believes that he is the most important doctor in the Hospital, and that all pet are variations of dogs, as revealed in his conversation with Fern. According to Marcy, he does not necessarily belong in the Hospital at all. First Appearance In Awful Hospital. His story was written way before the webcomic but was released later as a Patreon reward. Trivia *His name is a pun, made by combining the word "flea" and the song "Dr. Feelgood" by Mötley Crüe, which is named after a blues singer of the same name. *The fact that he sees everything as dogs is a reference to the Dogscape creepypasta. *His puppet design seems to be his original planned Hospital design, as indicated by his silhouette on page 191. Gallery Flea-face.jpg|Realistic Fleagood Pod.png|Dr. Fleagood's shadow appears near the upper left Icon-mystery1.png|Fleagood's mystery icon Poster2.png|Fleagood appears on the Malternity Ward teaser poster Icon-fleagood.png|Fleagood's icon Youroffice8.png|Fleagood seated in Fern's office Tumblr inline pqeuggoON31qbgh4j 500.jpg|A flea chew toy, upon which Fleagood was partially based Category:Characters Category:Hospital staff Category:Doctors Category:Bugs Category:Dolls and puppets Category:Chew toys